Staying Away
by Hikarikurai24587
Summary: Manta has a furyoku seal on him, his ghost is Sephiroth, Ren finds out wants his ghost, Manta joins the shaman tournament with two other people that he has known ever since he was a kidRated M for violence, swearing and Yaoi with rape in later chaps Renta
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Shaman King and Sephiroth

I am doing two chapters per page so it will be longer.

Sephiroth is Manta's spirit.

Chapter One;

Manta was walking home one day like any other day, he was walking through the graveyard when he saw a shadow on the ground it led up to a boy with a weird hair style. _'Just like in my vision earlier.' _thought Manta looking at the boy when he realized that the boy was staring at him,

"Uh good evening," said Manta before turning around and trying to walk away.

"Hold on," said the boy hopping down in front of him and picked him up. "why do you have a seal on your furyoku?"

"Let me go?" yelled Manta not wanting anyone to find out what he did to himself.

"Why would I do that when I found out that you are a pretty powerful shaman," said the boy, Manta looked at him before wishing that he was at home right now. "what is your name so I can kill you?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" screamed Manta releasing his seal, his body grew longer, his hair was shoulder length and golden, his eyes blueish silver, and his skin pale. "I told you to leave me alone so I wouldn't have to do this."

"Why did you do that if you know that it won't help you?" asked the boy Manta swung his foot hitting the boy in his chest forcing the boy to drop him. Manta stood up, ran off, while resealing his furyoku not realizing that he dropped his math book.

"What is this?" asked the boy picking the book up and opening it seeing Manta's name, "Oyamada Manta huh? Well I will have to return this to him now won't I?"

Chapter Two:

"Where did it go?" mumbled Manta looking for his book that he dropped yesterday. "crap I dropped it in the graveyard when I ran away from that creepy boy."

"Good morning Manta," yawned Yoh, seeing is friend in distress he asked, "what's wrong dropped your math book or somehting?"

"Yeah and this creepy boy picked it up," moaned Manta banging his head on his desk. "now I am done for he knows my name."

"What do you mean?" asked Yoh looking at his friend before falling asleep on his desk.

"Nothing at all," said Manta when the teacher came in.

-That night-

"I have to go and get my book back from the graveyard," said Manta running to the graveyard. "but he might be there."

"Are you talking about me?" asked the boy coming up behind him, Manta wheeled around. The boy was standing there holding his math book, Manta backed up and began to run only to be stopped by the boy.

"You weren't thinking about leaving now where you?" he snarled picking up Manta to look at him. "I want you to pay for what happened last night Oyamada Manta."

"NO!" screamed Manta trying to get out the boy's grip. "I don't even know you and you're already trying to pick a fight like yesterday."

"Manta did this guy try to hurt you yesterday?" asked Yoh coming out of the shadows, he glared at the boy. Manta nodded and the boy watched Yoh smirking, Manta looked at him saying, "Yoh what I'm going to do would be scary so don't freak out."

"Huh okay Manta," said Yoh, Manta focused him power into the seal to release it. Manta's body glowed before it turned into the form from the other night. "Manta what happened you looked different."

"He had a furyoku seal on him," said the boy dropping Manta who ran over to Yoh, "and my name is Tao Ren."

"Asakura Yoh," said Yoh as Amidamaru appeared behind him, Manta sat there. "Manta you should find a spirit if you are a shaman."

"He already has one," said Amidamaru looking at Manta who had a man with long silver hair, aqua green eyes, and a very long sword. "he always had him."

"Yes I was the one who took away the memory of seeing ghosts, me, and I was also the one who helped him with furyoku seal," sid the gost not taking his eyes off of Ren. "my name is Sephiroth and my sword his called Masume."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Shaman King or Final Fantasy 7, and Bleach even though it is just Uta talking about them. Oo and Naruto because of two characters from there, I bet you can't guess who that is. Oh and Goku and his spirit is the Saiten Taisen.

Chapter 3: Oyamada/Hiyashi Uta

There was silence, before they heard someone chanting, Manta turned around to see a young girl with purple hair. It took a moment to realize but he knew this girl. He felt the furiyoku seal get placed back on and he was turned back into what everyone remembered. Manta ran over to the girl and hugged her, the girl looked down at him and asked. "Manta what was that you were just doing?"

"Ehehehe... I don't know how to explain that," said Manta, the girl smiled and hugged him. "welcome back Uta-nee chan."

"It's good to be back Manta," said Uta, there was the rustling of cloth behind her as Ren appeared. Uta pushed Manta away just in time only to have her shoulder sliced off. Yoh froze half expecting to see blood, instead there was no blood just some wires hanging out. Uta sighed before picking up her arm and reattaching it. She looked at Ren before saying. "I hate it when people do that Mr. Shaman."

"And you are?" asked Ren, Uta looked at him with disbelief before glaring at him and saying. "My name is Oyamada Uta."

"U-Uta-san," said a timid voice, the group turned around to see a girl with long black hair and white eyes. Around her were five spirits; One spirit was male with long black hair and gold eyes, Another was female with white hair and black eyes, the third had spiky black hair and red eyes, the fourth was male with long white hair and pale blue eyes, then the fifth was female with long gold hair and red eyes.

"Hinata-chan!" squealed Uta running towards her, soon there was a male running towards the girl and that freaked Yoh out.

"Manta where did the girl go?" asked Yoh as calmly as he could, Manta shrugged not really wanting to explain to his friend what had happened. There was a squeak as the girl with the white eyes was glomped. Yoh blinked and there was Uta hugging Hinata like there was no tomorrow. There was a sigh from the near by tree causing them to look up.

"I'm hungry can we go now?" asked a brown haired boy, that was the end of that.

-After the preliminaries-

Yoh hated to say good bye to Manta since he wasn't gonna see him in a while. He looked at the people boarding the plane, if he had taken a closer look he would have seen Uta, Hinata, and the brown haired boy boarding. No one else seemed to notice them, well Ryuu noticed the females but couldn't get to them because of the other contestants. Uta glanced around picking out the people that was different from normal shamans. (AN: She is looking for someone to match up with Manta.)

Her eyes fell on Ren, _'He kind of creeps me out but at least he met Manta.'_

Then Ryuu. _'Ugggh that hair style is a bit to creepy, besides he just doesn't seem like the type to fall for someone like Manta.'_

Horohoro: _'Hmmm maybe, but I think he likes Ren.'_

Yoh: _'Laid back, knows Manta pretty well, would rescue him when he is in danger.'_

Faust VIII: _'Didn't he hurt Manta once, but right now he seems so harmless. Aww I can soooo see him and Manta get together. So far we got three maybe four candidates; Ren, Horohoro, Faust VIII, and Yoh.'_

Then her eyes fell on a young man with long brown hair, she averted her eyes when she knew he caught her staring. The boy walked over and asked. "Why were you looking at me?"

"Ehehehe see ya," said Uta walking away from the boy not really wanting to tell him. But the feeling she got from him was that he knew what she was thinking already he just wanted her to spill it out.

Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Shaman King or Final Fantasy 7, and Bleach even though it is just Uta talking about them, Naruto, and Saiyuki

Chapter Four: Boredom

Uta shifted in her seat again as the plane flew towards the destination, she was worried about Manta and she was bored. That was never good, worrying and being bored at the same time, Uta thought for a moment before thinking. _'Research time!'_

So she got up out of her seat and walked towards Yoh who was sitting there with his friends and said. "Hey Yoh!"

"Uta-san how may I help you?" asked Yoh, Uta smiled and asked. "How long have you been friends with Manta?"

"Errr about a month before the Shaman Tournament," said Yoh, Uta smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know because I haven't seen Manta in a while and I wanted to know if he made any really good friends," said Uta, she looked at him before kissing Yoh on the forehead earning stares from his friends. "Thank you for saving him in the fight with the Necromancer, I would've but I had my own battle to take care of."

"You're welcome," said Yoh, Uta looked at Horohoro and Ren and tilted her head saying. "Hello."

"Hi," said Horohoro, Ren just glared at her, Uta smirked as she reached over and messed up Ren's hair saying. "You know you will get wrinkles faster if you do that."

"Like I care, GET OFF OF ME!" said Ren, Uta pulled back pouting her white filling to the brim with tears. "Sorry that bugs me."

"I'm sorry did I make you mad?" asked Uta, Ren shook his head, there was silence before Yoh asked. "Did you dye your hair?"

"Hmm? No, I've just had this ability where I can change my hair, eye, and skin color," said Uta, this perked Yoh's interest so he asked. "What did you look like before?"

"Let's just say I was all white literally," said Uta, the group raised an eyebrow. "ask Manta he knows."

With that said Uta moved on to her next victim, Faust.

"Yo there," said Uta, this caused Faust to look up. "My name is Oyamada Uta what's yours?"

"Faust VIII," said Faust, Uta smiled. "Why are you over here?"

"Because I have nothing else to do," said Uta, this caused Faust to stare at her. "Please just talk to me, if I worry about my friend and be bored at the same time this plane won't even last till the halfway point."

"Who is your friend?" asked Faust, Uta smiled and said. "I think you know him, his name is Manta."

"Is he small for his age?" asked Faust, Uta nodded slowly before saying. "Well that is due to a furiyoku seal placed on him, he was going to be taller."

"So his body was halted in time as a side effect?" asked Faust, Uta nodded. "Interesting."

"Please don't do anymore experiments on him I think he has enough on his plate already," said Uta, Faust nodded and Uta kissed him on the cheek saying. "Thank you!"

With that she wandered off again, this time she was heading back to her seat when she nearly bumped into the brown haired boy from earlier.

"Hello there," said the boy, Uta smiled and said. "Hi!"

"I saw you talking to some of the contestants for the Shaman Tournament," said the boy, Uta blinked. "Why are you interested in talking with only four of them?"

"I think you already know the answer so please move," said Uta, the man raised an eyebrow. "when I look at you it seems like you know what everyone one is thinking. I become weary of people like that and it bugs me, because I don't know what they're thinking. I don't even know your name."

"Hao," said the boy, Uta smiled saying. "Even though you might already know my it is polite, my name is Oyamada Uta."

"Please to meet you," said Hao, he looked around before asking. "Why are you looking at Yoh and three other men to get together with Manta?"

"Yaoi fan-girl," said Uta before heading back to her seat, what she didn't see was Hao smirking thinking. _'Well I should become a candidate just to bug the heck out of her since she didn't choose me. Plus I would very much like to meet this Manta.'_

-After the Plane vanished-

"Why are we the ones walking," whined Uta, she sniffled as they walked through the desert. "It's not fair."

"Well if you think about it they are testing us," said Hinata, Uta looked at her earning a "uh oh".

"Hinata-chan you are so smart!!!!" squealed Uta hugging her shy friend, only to be pulled away by her black haired spirit. "Orochi-kun you're no fun."

"You were using strength from your robotic arm," said the spirit, Uta pouted. "Little sister."

"Yay he called my little sister, now on to the patch!" shouted Uta as she ran forward, this caused Goku to ask. "Does she even know where she is going?"

This caused Uta to turn around and asked. "Where is the Patch anyway?"

Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Shaman King or Final Fantasy 7, and Bleach even though it is just Uta talking about them, Naruto, and Saiyuki

Chapter Five: Meetings

Uta, Hinata, and the brown haired boy walked through the desert panting for water.

"This is so tiring," said Uta her tongue hanging out of her mouth, the brown haired boy was drooling. "Goku don't you dare say..."

"I'm hungry," said the brown haired boy, Uta groaned as soon as she felt how hungry she was, she glared at Goku saying. "Please don't say that, with you saying that it's making me hungry."

"Sorry Uta, by the way how long have we been wandering around?" asked Goku, Uta looked around before pulling out a staff and placed it in the ground, she looked at where the shadow that the sun made was.

"Well we dropped at around two o'clock and now it's four, so two hours," said Uta picking up the staff and continued to walk forward, but then collapsed. This caused Hinata to go into panic mode, she screamed. "Water!!!"

With that she proceeded to run around looking for any sign of water only to run into Horohoro, she looked up saying. "Sorry."

"Are you alright?" asked Yoh walking up, Hinata nodded before standing up asking. "Do you have any water?"

"Yes," said Yoh, this caused Ren who had just came up to yell. "Why are you talking to her, she's an enemy!"

"I-I'm s-s-orry!" stuttered Hinata. "I-it's just U-Uta-san p-pas-ssed out."

"Oh how long have you been wandering around?" asked Yoh, Hinata blushed saying. "T-two hours."

"She passed out because of the heat?" asked Horohoro trying not to laugh, Hinata nodded saying. "Uta-san is very vulnerable to the heat due to the fact that she was raised in the land of the snow."

"Where is that?" asked Horohoro causing Hinata to cover her mouth and shake her head. "Oh, by the way did you know you are right by a road."

"Eh we landed farther away from the road then most people, we always have the worst luck," said Goku walking over grinning. "By the way do you have any food?"

"By the way we just got out of a car just to see if you need any help," said Horohoro, Goku pouted then looked over at Uta who was still on the ground. "Do you think you can move her to the truck?"

"I will do that," said Hinata the ring on her right hand glowing ice blue. "Tsukiyomi lend me your strength."

"Ehh why Tsukiyomi," said a golden haired woman with red eyes. "he is not suited to handle a delicate woman like Uta."

"You're just mad that I killed Uke Mochi," snarled a white haired man, his fierce blue eyes glaring at the golden haired woman. "Besides Hinata-san asked me to lend her my strength not you Amaterasu."

"Shut up you bastard," snarled the golden haired spirit. "I will never forgive you, not even when the world is destroyed."

"Um can you two stop fighting?" asked Hinata looking at her two spirits, they stopped their arguing and looked at her before calming down both saying. "Sorry."

Tsukiyomi entered the ring and Hinata walked over to the fallen Uta and picked her up. She the proceeded to follow Yoh to the truck and place Uta in the back where the rest where waiting. Yoh blinked before saying. "Your spirits are scary."

"The spirits are Tsukiyomi the God of the Moon and Amaterasu the Goddess of the Sun in the Shinto religion," said Goku, Hinata blushed. "in the myth Tsukiyomi killed the Goddess of the food Uke Mochi, because the way she made the feast was disgusting. Amaterasu was mad at him that she decided to leave him therefore separating the day and the night or the sun and the moon."

"Woah, that was a lot of background information," said Yoh from the roof of the truck, Hinata smiled. "how did a girl like you get those two?"

"Ehh, I uh I-I m-met them wh-when I travelled with Uta-san, they were arguing and I noticed that they were bound to the rings," said Hinata, Yoh raised an eye, Hinata held up her hands, on her right was the ice blue ring while on her left was a golden one. "this allows me to use their strength, not as an oversoul but as a god. That is why I have weapons for each one."

"Ooh, which one do you use for battle?" asked Yoh, Hinata blushed as she said stuttering. "I-I t-t-tend t-t-to u-use T-tsukiyomi d-due t-to t-the f-fact t-that h-he really is useful for his strength while I use Amaterasu for her knowledge."

"Hinata is so cute," said the brown haired spirit sitting down beside the blushing girl. "my name is Seiten Taisei."

"Why are your ears long and pointy?" asked Horohoro, Seiten Taisei just smiled and said. "That is a story for another time."

-Few days later-

"Wow those are a lot of buildings that all look the same," said Goku looking around as the van sped away. "Don't forget all the tourists."

"So now what do we do... where's Yoh-san?" asked Seiten Taisei looking around, soon he spotted Yoh and the group talking with a dark looking group. "Okay time to join them since they have taken care of us."

So they walked over, they didn't hear the comment made before but soon they saw Yoh's group look shocked. Soon there was a moan causing both groups to look in their direction as Uta woke up and stretched asking. "Where am I, oh look two groups of boys has there been any yaoi yet?"

"No there has not been any yaoi yet Uta," said Seiten Taisei, Uta pouted just as one of the men vanished and went behind the green haired boy call Lyserg bitting him. This caused Uta to sit down and stare at them sighing.

"Aren't you going to help him?" asked a man with a cloth covering his mouth, Uta shook her head. "Why not?"

"They look so hot, they are going to be the perfect yaoi couple," said Uta, this caused her group to fall over as she sighed again. Soon Uta took out a sketchbook and began to draw the scene before the man pulled away causing Uta to pout. "no more?"

-with Manta-

Manta sat on his family's helicopter staring out his window thinking about Yoh, suddenly Sephiroth spoke in his mind. _**"Something worries me."**_

__**"What?"** asked Manta, Spehiroth said. _**"I don't know it's just I have a feeling like we are going to meet someone very powerful very soon."**_

__Read and Review please


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Shaman King or Final Fantasy 7, Bleach, Naruto, and Saiyuki

Chapter Six: Hanabi, Sakura, and Haruko

"Aw come on why isn't there anymore yaoi?" asked Uta, Hinata and Goku looked over at her. "Right help... it seems like they have everything under control."

"Yes they do," said a voice next to them with a really sarcastic tone, they looked over to see a girl with dark green hair, her eyebrows however was a dark red. "hi by the way."

"Miyuki-san you run too fast!" said another voice, they turned around to see a girl with long midnight blue hair, her hair was pulled back by a yellow ribbon with a silver bell. "The only one who could keep up with you is Haruko-san."

"Yeah but she went off somewhere to get us something to eat," said a spirit with shoulder length brown hair, the girl with the midnight blue hair looked at her. "Bara told me to tell you."

"Thank you Yoshino," said the girl, Sakura looked between them before grinning, all of a sudden a silver haired man flew over them. The girl watched as Yoh climbed over to the man and started to talk to them. Suddenly a sword pierced the man, blood flew over the girls vanished.

-With Manta-

Manta stepped out of the helicopter glancing around carefully as if he was looking for someone of something, he didn't remember what he said but he did to have Anna punch him. He didn't hear what the others said, but he heard a distinct voice say. "In that case... I can show you around. I know the area well enough."

"Uhhh," was the only thing Manta could say at the moment as he peered out from his hiding place watching as Anna glared at the strange boy. "What's going on? Why is it so serious all of a sudden? Who is this guy?"

"You really are quite small," said the man smiling, this statement pissed Manta off causing him to shout. "WHAT?!! YOU COULD AT LEAST INTRODUCE YOURSELF!?

_**"Manta be careful this man is dangerous," **_said Sephiroth in his mind, the boy noticed this and said. "It really is impolite to talk behind someone's back."

Manta noticed someone smaller than him talking to the person but he paid no heed to what they were saying, his was trying wrap his mind on how the man heard Sephiroth. Suddenly he noticed something, and he voiced his thoughts out loud. "But amazingly he looks a lot like Yoh."

"I never guessed that Hao would appear so quickly," said Anna startling Manta, as he quickly realized that this boy was trouble. "The "Tcho senjiryaketsu". It's _**that**_ difficult to give it to Yoh?"

"Ms. Anna that means...." shouted Tamao.

"He really is Hao... and he said I was small," said Manta, Hao was looking at Anna as he said. "So that means... it should be you. I really wanted to see you Anna, the one that killed my shikigami."

Manta had no control over his actions and words, his mind was blank, he was to busy trying to figure this person out. Suddenly he heard the slap and freaked out as Anna used her left hand, she had startled Hao. He said something on how he hasn't been slapped by anyone but his mother. Suddenly Hao was right behind Manta crouching down to his height saying. "I only know about since I read a young girl's mind. I'm one of your candidates, self appointed of course."

Anna turned towards Hao, who placed his hand on Manta's shoulder, suddenly Manta shrieked as he felt the seal get released, Anna ran towards him but she was stopped when she saw Hao's spirit.

-With Yoh's group-

Uta turned her head as if sensing that something was wrong, Yoh did the same feeling like Manta was in pain.

"Manta please be all right," said Uta, she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned her head to see the young girl with the midnight blue hair smiling at her saying. "When the time comes he will be ready, will you Uta?"

"Hanabi you do realize that if you've sneaked up on me when I was more aware you would've been dead," said Uta, Yoh looked at her as Hanabi just smiled. "Yoh this is Miro Hanabi."

"Hey are you forgetting about us?" asked Sakura walking up, a young girl with short black hair walked behind her. "Hi my name is Hiyazaki Sakura, this is my cousin Hiyazaki Haruko."

"Nice to meet you," said Yoh, two girls dressed in black hakama and haori were behind Sakura and Haruko. "Are those your spirits?"

"Yes this is Miro Bara and Miro Benibara," said Hanabi, the girls bowed. "They are my sisters and this is my spirit Soma Yoshino."

-With Manta-

Hao watched as Manta turned into his what he originally meant to look like, he had destroyed the furyoku seal and made so it will never be replace after all he wanted his future spouse to have a real body and not one that was behind the seal.

"I will see you later Oyamada Manta," said Hao before stepping away Manta who turned around, all of a sudden Hao's lips were pressed against his own.

__Read and Review please


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything of the anime shows or characters from anime unless it is Hanabi, Sakura, Haruko, Amatarasu, Tsukiomi, Bara, Benibari, Yoshiro, and Uta

Chapter Seven: I have no title

Anna swung her fist at Hao only to have him block it before disappearing, Anna growled before helping out Manta. Tamao ran over to the spot where he vanished and asked Anna. "Is he really gone?"

"I believe so," said Anna suddenly there was a crash causing them to turn around and see a little girl standing there, she looked like she was going to cry as a tall man with silver hair asked her. "Is that the best you can do Honda?"

"Please leave me alone Sohma-san," whimpered the little girl, the man with the long silver hair lashed out a foot screaming. "YOU TOOK HATTORI AND AKITO AWAY FROM US!"

Before the foot could hit the girl Anna blocked it asking. "Now why are you taking it out on her?"

"Leave us alone," said the silver haired man, the little girl sniffled as a spirit of a woman with long brown hair and teal eyes helped her stand up. "Ah Princess Honda so you chose her to be your Shaman."

"Ayame leave, Hattori and Akito made their choice so respect that," said Princess Honda, Ayame took a step back. "Tohru is my direct descendent, but I didn't choose her because of that she is also very good at what she does."

"And what is that lying and betraying?" asked Ayame, Princess Honda shook her head as she replied. "No, fighting for the right cause. Ren is controlling you and Tohru will try to become the Shaman King to free you, Hattori broke free when she said his name and Akito realized that it wasn't the way to save Tohru by remaining with her mother."

"HEY!" shouted a black haired girl running up with another group of children, on was a tall teen with long black hair, the other was a middle schooler with slightly long brown hair, the third was a child with short black hair. "NO PICKY ON TOHRU!

"Ayame," said a woman with short black hair as she walked up with a man with short black hair and gold eyes. "Leave now."

The silver haired man glared before walking off, Tohru began to cry as she hugged the woman with short black hair crying. "Akito I was scared."

"How are you going to be Shaman King if you are such a weakling?" asked Anna as she helped Manta stand up, Princess Honda smiled as she said. "Because she doesn't want to fight that man."

"Is he a shaman?" asked Anna, Princess Honda shook her head. "Good I don't want him meddling with Yoh."

"We should be going," said Princess Honda. "Billy, take spirit Collin and show them the way to the entrance for non contestants please."

"Yes ma'am," said the brown haired boy, he lead Anna's group away from the area as Princess Honda turned around and said. "Tohru take me to the fallen man."

"Yes," said Tohru she stepped away from Akito and vanished with her spirit, she reappeared right in front of a group that was connected to Hao and Yoh's group. She turned around looking for the man who died but when she didn't find anything she turned around and asked. "Did anyone die here recently?"

"You're standing on him," said Yoh, Tohru looked down and saw dust. "Who are you?"

"There is nothing for the spirit to hide in," said Tohru, she didn't notice the man behind her. "His soul must have left for the Great One."

Large arms picked up Tohru causing her to scream, the man behind her said. "You will join him soon."

"THE CHILD HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" screamed Ryuu, Tohru looked at the man who said. "She is now a part of this since she got in the way."

"Sorry," said Tohru, she sniffed all the groups looked at her, she began to cry, suddenly the silver haired man bent down whispering. "No it is I who should be sorry."

"Huh?" asked Tohru, suddenly the man bit into her neck gently, Ryuu screamed in rage Tohru looked at him and said. "I will not die."

"Huh?" asked Ryuu, Tohru smiled saying. "For I am not guilty by the Earth nor the Heavens."

She yawned and blinked before closing her eyes, Boris looked at her and smiled at her sleeping face, he set her aside and said. "Now shall we continue?"

When Tohru awoke she was staring at a white, there was a woman standing in front of her asking. "Are you alright child?"

"Why is there the scent of death on the air?" asked Tohru, the woman looked confused. "He said he was sorry."

"Meene how is the child?" asked a man with blonde hair and glasses, the woman shook her head as she said. "She isn't making any sense."

"Boris," said Tohru, Princess Honda appeared beside her and shook her head, Tohru stood up and climbed the ledge. At the top she saw Boris pinned to the wall by a sword, she followed it until she saw an angel. She ran over to Boris then turned around asking Yoh. "How long has he been dead?"

"Not more than a few minutes," said Yoh, Tohru nodded as she pulled out two weapons; a scythe and a naginata. The naginata glowed so Tohru put her scythe back as she said. "Princess Toshiro Honda into Naginata. Over Soul, Angel's Naginata"

"What are you doing?" asked Yoh, once the Over soul it revealed a larger form of the naginata with wings under the blade as she said. "Angelic Redemption."

She swung the blade over the body, the spirit of Boris appeared, she smiled as she said. "Then Peter came to him and asked, 'Lord, how often should I forgive someone who sins against me? Seven times?'

'No, not seven times," Jesus replied, "but seventy times seven!' Matthew 18:21-22. Boris Tepes Dracula I forgive you."

"Thank you," said Boris before vanishing, Tohru smiled and waved she turned around only to see Yoh's sword broken and the people in white gone the green haired child didn't look happy. She blinked before walking into the maze wondering how long she was asleep, she then started to cry hard. Meene turned around when she heard the cry, Marco looked at her and asked. "What is wrong Meene?

"I heard a child crying," said Meene, Marco sighed and said. "It was probably your imagination."

-In Patch Village-

Tohru sat on the roof of the hotel looking at the Great Spirit and asked it. "Is Boris with you?"

The Great Spirit didn't respond with a voice but it got brighter, Tohru smiled and said. "That's good, is he well?

The Great Spirit glowed brighter, Tohru smiled as she laid on the roof suddenly a shadow loomed over her, she didn't open her eyes as Hao's voice asked. "So you talk to the Great Spirit."

"I just ask him yes or no questions and if he glows brighter then it is yes if he grows dimmer then it is a no," said Tohru sitting up, she looked over at him. "I saw what you did to the boy."

"I just wanted to see it with my own eyes," said Hao, Tohru smiled at him. "I know that you are Toshiro's descendant."

"Not many people know that," said Tohru, Hao looked at her. "But she knows you so it is alright."

Tohru stood up and brushed herself off and started to walk away, she then turned and looked at him saying. "Hao take care of him won't you."

"Sure," said Hao smiling, Tohru disappeared down into the hotel, Hao looked at the Great Spirit. "She is scary, isn't she?"

The Great Spirit glowed brighter than usual.

-At the X-laws fight-

Tohru sat there the entire time with disappointment in her eyes as she stared at Marco, he caught her gaze and held it before turning away. Lyserg looked at her and wondered why she was looking at them like that. The Iron Maiden felt the gaze and asked Marco. "Who is looking at us with disappointment?"

"A young girl from the crowd," said Marco. "Her name is Honda Tohru from the team: Reaper's Redemption."

"It is such an ugly gaze," said the Iron Maiden, Marco nodded in agreement he looked at Tohru and noticed that her gaze was now on the Great Spirit, even though no one could really see it. She watched the fight even as the man in the Pharaoh outfit flew in the air, even after the Iron Maiden came out. She glanced at her with curiosity instead of disappointment, Tohru stood up causing Akito to ask. "Are you not going to watch?"

"I already know who is going to win," said Tohru, she was going to walk away when she heard her speak about the world. Tohru bit her lip before bolting tears welling up in her eyes as she thought about her duty to her friends and the dead. Meene watched out of the corner of her eye as Tohru ran quickly out of the stadium.

Manta who was sitting with his friends noticed Hao smiling at him, Manta just stared at him before turning his gaze back to the fight.

Once the fight was over the Iron Maiden sent Marco out to find Tohru so she can speak with her, it was really easy to find her. She was sitting by the lake talking to the Great Spirit, sometime she would ask it questions and it would respond it its own way. She turned her head when she heard Marco approach and asked. "Is there something you need?"

"Maiden-sama would like to speak with you," said Marco, Tohru stood up and walked over to him. "Your spirit must remain here."

"Toshiro go find Akito for me," said Tohru, Princess Honda nodded before leaving, Tohru looked back at him, Marco nodded before leading her to the X-laws ship. Once inside Tohru looked around at the X-laws in the waiting area, she saw Lyserg but didn't say anything to him. Soon Meene walked up Tohru looked up at her saying. "You from before, thank you."

"For what?" asked Meene, Tohru tilted her head to the side as she said. "For asking if I was alright, it has been a while since someone said that to me."

"And why is that?" asked the voice of the Iron Maiden, Tohru turned around and said smiling. "Because those that I cared about turned on me Ms. Maiden."

"Ara," said the Iron Maiden, Tohru smiled. "Why did you enter the Shaman Fight?"

"If possible at all I would like to become Shaman King," said Tohru, the X-laws glared at her. "But if all else fails I would like to guide the spirits of the Lost Ones and save my friends."

"The Lost Ones?" asked Lyserg, Tohru nodded then started to explain. "The Lost Ones are souls who cannot find their way to the Great One or the Great Spirit. My duty is to find out if the earth will allow them to be free to enter the Great Spirit."

"You are not strong enough to become Shaman King," said Marco, Tohru looked at him and said. "What is strength?"

"Marco calm down," said the Iron Maiden, Jeanne, Marco lifted a hand a pushed up his glasses, Tohru smiled as she turned around. "I have one last question. Why did you guide the soul of Boris?"

"Because he asked for forgiveness right before he bit me," said Tohru causing the X-laws to scoff, this caused Tohru's face to darken, she walked away. "I am sorry for wasting your time."

Before anyone could stop her, she ran off, Marco looked over at Jeanne who said. "Leave her alone she is of no importance to us."

Meene looked in the direction of where Tohru ran off, she was kind of worried about the girl.

Tohru sat at the beach some ways away from the X-laws ship, she stared out at the ocean before biting her lip. She stood up and screamed. "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT REN! ME, FAILING MY MISSION?!"

She brought her hands to her head and grabbed her hair and sunk to her knees sobbing quietly, there was a hand on her shoulder causing her to look over. It was Lyserg, she stood up and began to walk away but stopped as she took the yellow ribbon out of her hair. She walked over to Lyserg and placed it onto his arm, he looked at her as she smiled asking. "Are you going to watch my fight tomorrow? It is right after Hao's... if he doesn't destroy the stadium."

Lyserg didn't respond, Tohru waved as she left but Lyserg saw her biting her lip as she turned. He walked back to Marco who was leaning against the rock asking. "What should we do with this ribbon?"

"Throw it away," said Marco, Lyserg nodded as he tossed it in the ocean, Marco nodded as they walked back to the ship.

-After Hao's fight-

Tohru stood at the entrance noticing that the people where still worried about Hao's fight, she smiled as she saw him walking back to the entrance of the stadium. He smiled at her before walking up to his seat, Tohru sighed as she shifted in the outfit of the day that Fire picked out for her. It was a silver short sleeved shirt with a devil and an angel wing protruding from the back, the shorts that she wore were also silver along with the boots. Tohru's hair was pulled into a ponytail and decorated with a blue ribbon.

"You ready Tohru?" asked Akito, Tohru nodded, Akito's outfit was a silver kimono decorated with light blue moons and her pants if seen where silver as well. They stepped into the arena, Tohru took notice on how big the arena was and what type of spirit her opponents were. It was a group of men all with animal spirits, she raised an eyebrow as the scoffed at their human form spirits, she smiled as they over souled their spirits into their weapons, all wicker baskets.

"Fight," said the referee, the three men charged towards Tohru, or the weakest looking one, she lifted her hand as the scythe shot out her sleeve and she grabbed it saying. "Princess Toshiro Honda into scythe. Over soul, Death Scythe."

"Princess Kaguya into shurinken," said Akito, a spirit that looked just looked like her went into the shurinken. "Over soul, Moon's revenge."

"General Ryuu into Dragon's katana," said Hattori, a spirit that had parts of his skin covered in scales went into the katana. "Over soul, Dragon's Curse."

"He what can you do with those weapons?" asked the main whose spirit was a lion. "They cannot match our power."

Tohru looked up at him her eyes blank as she ran forward and met the attack blocking it with her scythe. The man growled as he swung the basket again and again but Tohru kept blocking it, he jumped back and charged again. Tohru swung the scythe down slicing the man's hand causing him to drop his weapon and destroying his Over soul, the man back away as he stared at Tohru who stared at him. The other two men were thrown back by Akito and Hattori, they knew that they had lost.

"Winner Team: Reaper's Redemption," said the referee, the crowd cheered. Lyserg noticed that once Tohru's over soul vanished she looked kinder than when she was fighting. He turned and asked the Iron Maiden about it.

"She hardens her heart so she won't apologize when she hurts someone," replied the Iron Maiden, Lyserg nodded in understanding.

Manta watched the fight with interest but he felt that Tohru won when she just cut the man's wrist not when the man dropped his weapon. But those thoughts didn't matter as an arm wrapped around his waist.

"Well she is scary Manta-kun," spoke Hao's voice in his ear causing Manta and his friends to spaz.

"Why are you here?" asked Yoh, Hao looked at him and said. "I just wanted to say hello to Manta-kun."

"Okay," said Yoh only to be hit by Anna's shikigami, Hao smiled as he pet Manta's hair with his other hand. Anna glared in his direction, but Hao didn't mind as the next group, Anime Lovers 101, walked up. This group had the people from last time, the black haired girl smiled as she wore a black tank-top with long black gloves, black cargo pants, and combat boots. Her spirit a man with short silver hair, pale skin, and you couldn't see his eyes since they were closed. The boy with the long black hair was wearing a similar outfit to Boris, his spirit was a man with long dark brown hair and deep grey eyes. The brown hair boy was wearing a similar outfit to the girl but without the gloves.

Hao went back to looking at Manta not really interested the fight he pressed his face into Manta's head and smiled. Tohru walked up and asked Yoh. "Is this spot taken?"

"No," said Yoh, Tohru sat down, Hao glanced her direction before resuming his petting of Manta's hair. "Hao Manta is looking a bit nervous."

"HEY!" shouted Uta, Hao looked at her. "You didn't."

"Yes I did," said Hao, Uta turned away pouting knowing that Hao signed himself up to be one of the candidates. Tohru smiled as she watched the fight, Hao bent down and took Manta's head in his hands and kissed him on the lips.

"Hao not that I don't mind you kissing Manta," said Yoh, Hao looked at him. "Just don't do it during a fight as brutal as this."

"Why?" asked Hao, Yoh pointed towards Manta who fainted. "Ah, Yoh want to join us?"

End of chapter, I now I spent most of the time on Tohru but I wanted to give her a chance, but hey if you want there can be a threesome with Hao, Yoh, and Manta. Please review.


	7. Author's Note: Sorry

I am sorry for the lack of updates recently, my computer was going all weird like and I wasn't able to type. This happened after I graduated so it wasn't my fault. Anyways once I get my computer back I will be able to type some more since the files are on my computer and not the one I am typing on. I would like to know which story you would like for me to update on first.

Hikarikurai24587


End file.
